


Family matters

by Little_Firestar84



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: "Not to sound racist, but I'm pretty sure I'm a little too white to be your brother..." Or: Awkaward Wally tries to explain Family dinamic to an amnesiac Barry...





	1. Chapter 1

“So… how do we… exactly know each other?” 

As soon as the words were out of Barry’s mouth, Wally started looking around, as it someone was to suddenly appear and help him out of this mess, tell him what the hell he was supposed to say. 

He mumbled something that Barry couldn’t hear, scratching nervously the back of his head and puffing like the wolf of the famous story. 

“Well, we are… brothers, I guess.” Wally said, chuckling slightly; as soon as he had ended the sentence, the young man rolled his eyes, as he saw Barry checking himself out, trying to understand if he was being lied to or not.

“Look, I don’t want to sound racist…” Barry said, hands right before him, moving and speaking nervously, as his very existence would depend on what was going to leave his mouth. “Because I’m not. Or at least, I don’t thinkI am… but… I think I’m a little too… _white_ to actually be your brother?”

“Uhm…” Wally looked again at the closed door; from the glass, he could see his family and his friends talking, and not for the first time he was hoping to be not a speedster, but a telepath, for he would have needed them there, presto, to get out of… whatever he was getting himself into. “you are my foster brother?” He didn’t know why, but it sounded more like a question than an actual answer. 

“Oh. Cool.” Barry said, hands in his pockets, trying to sound casual and pretending to be not so freaked out as he was. “Ehy, wait a sec. Didn’t you call that guy dad?” He asked pointing a finger at the door. 

“Yeah?” Wally didn’t know where Barry was going, but he already didn’t like it. And frankly, he was a little bit scared. 

That was he liked motors and engines more than actual people…

“And… that girl… the one with the huge ring on her finger, the one who says that I’m the lucky guy… she called him dad too, right?”

“Uhm… yeah?” He liked this less and less with each passing seconds. Any moment now, something bad was going to happen. He knew it. He just did. 

“Which means that she is your sister- and if she is your sister, and you are my brother, it means that she is my sister, and she is my sister it means that…” Barry paused, gulping down a mouthful of saliva and staring in the void, panicking. “Oh, God. I’m sleeping with my sister….”

He turned towards Wally, who was getting more and more scared. He just wanted to run- even normally- and be as far away from that awkward situation as possible. “Is it something that people do? Incest? Or… am in trouble with the law for this?”

As Barry kept approaching him, Wally started to walk backward, nervous; not even his powers could help him out of this- not when he didn’t know if he could actually use them, as anything could have send this Barry into a panic; he was already on his way to fall not so graciously on his ass, when door opened and his dad and Iris joined him, looking at them as if they had two heads each. 

“Oh, thanks God you are here!” He said, and without adding another word, he run off the room, without looking back. 

Barry Allen wasn’t exactly the funniest man alive- but Bart Allen was even worse. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mister West, correct me if I’m wrong, but I believe the agreement was that you would have gone with your father and sister accompanying Mister Allen to CCPD while Mister Wells and Doctor Brand are working on the Speed Trap and Cisco and I try to turn mister Allen back from this pathetic excuse of a cop into his usual chirpy self…”

As soon as Joe and Iris were in the room with “Bart”, Wally ran as fast as possible- considering that he was now fully aware that he was de-powered- to join Cisco and Julian; with the door closed at his back, he, panting, leaned against the glassy surface with his full weight, as he was scared that Bart- or anyone else- would try to enter the room and talk with him some more. 

“Whoa, man calm down! It looks like you saw a ghost!” Cisco said, chuckling slightly, as he merely turned his head in direction of the (former) speedster; but Wally didn’t say anything; he just shook his head, as pale as possible, sweating, his eyes as wide as saucers. “Seriously, though, dude, calm down, you are scaring us here!”

As Cisco said the words and approached- with caution- the youngster as he was a wild, traumatized animal, Julian simply groaned something, mumbling with his thick British accent under his breath something the others didn’t get; then, seeing that no one was caring too much,without leaving his position at the computer he turned, crossed arms.

“Mister West, correct me if I’m wrong, but I believe the agreement was that you would have gone with your father and sister accompanying Mister Allen to CCPD while Mister Wells and Doctor Brand are working on the Speed Trap and Cisco and I try to turn mister Allen back from this pathetic excuse of a cop into his usual chirpy self…”

Wally, his back still against the door as to block it, shook his head and gulped down a mouthful of saliva; suddenly, at the mere mention of Barry’s last name he remembered, in full details, the conversation they had shared, and wished to either get amnesia as well or have handy mental bleach- if there was anything of sort, which, given their line of work, he was pretty sure it existed.

“I… I really, really can’t be in the same room as him any longer. Just- if you care about me even just one tiny bit, you don’t leave me alone with him. Ever gain.” 

“What? Amnesiac Bart Allen is a jerk? C’mon, it can’t be worse than working with Julian….”

“Ehy!”

“…I was going to say, it can’t be worse than working with Julian like we sued to at the beginning of our Partnership, thank you very much for having allowed me to end my sentence.” Cisco tightened in his lips in a thin line as he faced his “associate”, his eyes flaming, and then focused his attention back to the young man right before them. “Anyway, is he insisting that we want to steal his kidneys or what?”

Wally shook his head, wishing yet again for the bleach; he didn’t want to say anything else, but Cisco was staring at him with intention, despite the fact that Julian was definitely focusing yet again on their primary work.“So? C’mon, dude, you used to race and practically willed your super-powers into existence and survived the Speed Force…. it can’t be worse than that.”

“Nope. It is. Trust me.”

“Well, now you’ve gotten me curios. Besides, I think this may be the perfect materialto use against Mister Allen once he’ll be back to his usual self and under my command….”

“Blackmailing Barry? Seriously Julian?” Cisco asked him, forgetting for a second Wally. 

“I wouldn’t call it blackmail. More like… manipulation? Misleading? Maybe even persuasion. I can assure you that I’d never fall so low as to blackmail mister Allen.”

“Wow. You must have been a real mastermind in your prior life….” Cisco sighed, then turned back to Wally; he didn’t say anything more, but Wally knew, for the expressions of the two older men, that he would have to speak, tell them what was happening and what had him so troubled.

“I… I didn’t know to explain to him our whole family dynamic, so I may have simplified it a little bit…”

Julian simply lifted an eyebrow, and decided to get back to work; apparently, whatever was making Wally so nervous was pretty stupid- hence it didn’t’ deserve not even an ounce of his attention or time; Cisco too had a lifted eyebrow, but he was still focusing his laser-like gaze on the young man, thinking, and sensing, that there had to be more than just what he was telling them. So much more. And so much worse. Or even just plain more interesting. 

“Julian, wait. He is not telling us everything…” Cisco said, tapping his co-worker on the left shoulder; sighing, Julian turned his attention back to the duo, as Cisco was grinning like an evil maniac, his head leaned on the side. “Wally, my good friend. What are you not telling us?” He asked, his voice falsely saccharine. 

Not seeing a way out of this, Wally closed his eyes, took a big breath, and decided to take the weight out of his shoulder and chest. 

“I told him that I’m his brother…”

Julian again rolled his eyes yet again; he felt like send Wally somewhere else- even back to the Speed Force if necessary- for he was just making them lose their time. And it just wasn’t fair. He had better things to do with it. Like trying to save the love of his life. And solving cases. And stop super-powered criminals of any kind. And getting back the original Barry Allen, obviously. But that wasn’t on top of his list. “Mister West, if you have to tell us something, fine, otherwise that’s the door. We are well aware that you father raised mister Allen as his own, hence making you brothers, thank you very much.Only a racist would be shocked by this- but I can assure than none of us here has anything against you or your family.”

“Well, even if he did go and checked to see if he was black, well, the fact is, he knows that Iris is my sister. And he knows that Iris is his girlfriend, so he kind of asked me if incest it’s something that happens a lot or if he in trouble with the law for sleeping with….”

“NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!  STOP THERE, NOW!” Cisco screamed at the top of his lungs as he covered as better as he could his ears; Wally, meanwhile,had chuckled lightly, looking at his feet surprised as he took a step back from the door and lessened a little some of the tension that he had accumulated in his sore muscles. 

“Frankly, Cisco, I don’t see where the problem is. You may not be aware, as you are a student merely of the scientific world, but, as I discovered when I was prepping for my expedition in India and I was seeking supposed deities, there are some cultures where such an occasion is not as uncommon as one could think. There are some lost tribes, in fact, where….”

“Ok, you know what, Julian. I will you stop you there.” Cisco said, pointing an accusing finger right at Julian’s face. “And you know why? Because you just mentioned the expedition you led where your whole team perished and you unleashed an ancient, and yet still unborn, evil upon this world. So, before you ask me to use a little bit more of fact, something that you lack in spades, trust me, I’ll suggest you to keep your trap shout, and now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll go… meditate, or beg HR to be the usual happenstance he happens to be. Because I want to forget this whole conversation and I don’t want to hear about it ever again, all right?”

Without giving them the occasion of replying, Cisco hurried out of the room, taking his breath and thinking happy thoughts of Easter and music and the coolest anime he could think of, all the while Julian and Wally were looking at his retreating frame from the glass panels of the walls. 

“He really should tell someone. I mean, dude, look at me. I’m all better now that I took it out of my chest.” 


End file.
